Soy un poco paranoico, lo siento
by jupter
Summary: Christophe es un bipolar de mierda y eso suele afectar a su relacion con Gregory... En fin, pesimo resumen, la cosa es que es un Gregstophe! Un fic inspirado en "Un osito de peluche de Taiwan"


**Gregstophe! Bueno... les traigo este one-shot que es el fruto de una larga noche de insomnio! Son las cinco de la mañana y aun no consigo dormirme...y como hace mucho que no estoy subiendo fics nuevos... traigo este!**

* * *

**Soy un poco paranoico, lo siento**

Abro los ojos lentamente, el jodido sol entra por la ventana e impacta sobre mis ojos sin nada de compasión. Parpadeo varias veces hasta acostumbrarme a la brillante luz. Estiro mis brazos mientras bostezo pesadamente, tengo sueño y no estoy para nada de humor. Suele sucederme, me levanto de malas, paso el día entero de malas y por eso mi cara de culo característica... hoy, al parecer, será uno de esos días. Me remuevo un poco en mi lugar hasta que...

_"De repente no puedo respirar, n__ecesito un poco de libertad _  
_Que te alejes por un t__iempo de mi lado, __que me dejes en paz."_

-Hijo de puta!- No puedo evitar cagarlo a puteadas. -Jodido pendejo! Chienne!- Con toda mi furia tomo una de las almohadas de la cama y lo golpéo con fuerza en la cabeza. -Maldito bastardo! Levántate!- El marica tiene un sueño demasiado pesado así que recién abre los ojos unos golpes después. Se sienta sobándose la cabeza mientras se revuelve sus cabellos dorados. Me mira con cara de dormido y sonríe de una manera demasiado estúpida para mi gusto.

-Buenos días- Me dice melosamente, sinceramente, eso me irrita de sobremanera. A muchos pendejos afeminados les encantará que los traten como si fueran mujeres, pero ese no es mi caso. Yo soy un hombre, un hombre con todas las letras.

Le miro a los ojos con expresión de fastidio -No se que le ves de buenos- Digo sin cambiar ni en un segundo mi cara de infeliz. Veo en sus ojos como algo se rompe, pero de todas maneras continúo -Te dije mil veces que no te quedaras a dormir en mi casa, es mi casa, es mi lugar, aquí estoy solo- Dije de la manera mas hiriente que pude.  
Gregory me miro a los ojos, pude recapasitar sobre lo que había dicho, pero no, no lo quise. Realmente, su presencia me fastidiaba, no lo podía soportar. No me gustaba como me miraba, como me hablaba. Todo en el me molestaba, y no era la primera vez que me sucedía.

_"__Siempre fue mi manera de ser, n__o me trates de comprender.  
__No hay nada que se pueda hacer. S__oy un poco paranoico lo siento."_

Se levantó apartándome la mirada, caminó rápidamente hasta el baño. Me rasqué la nuca sintiéndome algo culpable porque, de alguna manera, yo le había permitido volver a quedarse a dormir, bueno, a dormir no precisamente, pero ahora lo echaba como a un perro a la calle. No era muy bueno de mi parte, sobretodo luego de llevar ya seis meses siendo pareja, pero es que soy así. Si no tengo ganas de verte, haré lo posible por no verte. Y a pesar de que lo amo, algunas veces no lo soporto. No soporto sus mimos, sus cuidados, su presencia, su voz, su forma de moverse, NADA!.

Salió totalmente arreglado, como siempre, se veía tan perfecto... -Adiós- Me pronunció en forma cortante, y cerró la puerta de un porrazo.

___"Al ratito ya te empiezo a extrañar, m__e preocupa que te pueda perder _  
_Necesito que te acerque a mi p__ara sentir el calor de tu cuerpo"_

Miré mi celular por tercera vez en cinco minutos, nada, ni siquiera un maldito mensaje. Era muy extraño, el ingles siempre solía llamarlo luego de mas o menos una hora cuando se peleaban de esa manera, pero ya habían pasado dos horas y nada de nada! Mi paciencia se estaba colmando, no sabía por que sentirse mas patético, si por el hecho de haberme comportado como una basura con Gregory, si por no recibir ninguna señal de perdón por parte del mismo, o si por estar en ese momento, extrañándolo tanto.

No era normal en mi... es decir, bueno, todos los humanos somos propensos a sentir ese tipo de cosas, pero yo no, yo soy Mole, yo no lo necesito todo el tiempo a mi lado, yo no dependo de el, yo... yo... yo lo extrañaba, y no lo podía negar mas.

Tome mi teléfono y marque su numero totalmente desesperado. Primer timbre, segundo timbre, tercero y contestadora. Maldije en dos idiomas. Volví a marcar y otra vez lo mismo... Tan enojado estabas?

A la mierda el orgullo! Me levanté de mi cama y me puse apresuradamente los pantalones y mi camiseta, mis borseguies, me puse mi saco, ya que afuera el frío era invernal y salí dispuesto a buscar al puto pendejo de Gregory, al quien necesitaba ver urgentemente para no morir de depresión.

¿Y si de verdad estaba tan enojado? ¿Y si se había ido con otra persona? Esos y mas pensamientos horribles cruzaron por mi mente a pesar de desear con todas mis fuerzas ni imaginármelo.

De un momento a otro me encontraba en frente de la mansión Fields, era tan majestuosa que me daba nauseas, camine con mi tipica cara de odio a la humanidad hasta donde se encontraba el guardia de seguridad. Recuerdo la primera vez que me lo crucé cuando recién empezaba a salir con Greg, el hijo de puta creía que era un delincuente... bueno tal vez lo sea, pero jamás le robaría algo al marica del ingles!, la cosa es que el hijo de puta llamó a la policía y me detuvieron por nada, luego Greg, cuando se enteró, fue a pagarme la fianza, se enojo mucho con ese tipo, casi lo despide, me pidió disculpas muy avergonzado... aun recuerdo su rostro, estaba rojo y tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Ábreme la puerta, vengo a ver a Gregory- Dije secamente. El hombre me fulminó con la mirada mas me dejó pasar.

Y allí estaba el desgraciado! Lo vi con la zorra de Wendy... que podía ser peor?

Simplemente me crucé de brazos frunciendo el ceño y observando como jugueteaban infantilmente como dos tortolos enamorados. -Eres un idiota- Dije seriamente sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de desplomarme en el suelo y llorar descontroladamente, pero mi orgullo me lo impedía, tan solo los seguí observando, el abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se puso de pie intentando caminar hacia mi, tomó mi mano pero yo lo aparte bruscamente. Sin decir nada mas me di la vuelta y salí de la casa gritando en francés un montón de insultos, para el, para su madre, su abuela, todos sus antecesores, los de la puta de Wendy...

Había caminado ya una cuadra y allí si, me dejé caer en el suelo y las lleve mis manos a mi rostro sintiendo las lagrimas comenzar a brotar como en una cascada. Era horrible, lo peor, es que era en gran parte mi culpa. Yo y mi maldito problema con la convivencia. Porque hay veces en las que lo odio...

_"Un osito de peluche de Taiwan, u__na cascara de nuez en el mar  
__Suavecito como alfombra de piel, d__elicioso como el dulce de leche."_

Porque lo amo... Porque lo odio... tenía que quedarme de brazos cruzados, no quería ser tan egoísta como para no querer que este conmigo pero tampoco querer que este con alguien mas. En realidad si quería, pero no, lo amaba no podía hacerle algo así jamas. Cerré mis ojos disponiéndome a marcharme de allí de una vez por todas, la calle estaba bastante vacía, por lo que me tomé la libertad de llorar un poco.

Me puse de pie y di un paso, solo uno, puesto que una mano se posó en mi hombro. Sus pálidos y delgados dedos...

-No tienes que hacer esto... se feliz con ella- Le dije tristemente comenzando a andar, hasta que escuche una sonora carcajada. Lo que dije no tenía nada de gracioso, al contrario, dolía demasiado. -De que mierda te ries?- Pregunte algo agresivamente.

Prácticamente estaba doblado de la risa, sujetaba su estomago con fuerza y parecía no poder respirar. -Creíste que te estaba jodiendo con Wendy?- Me dijo como si la sola idea fuera atroz.

-Eh?-

-Mierda, Chris!- Paso su brazo sobre mis hombros y suspiró reponiéndose y recuperando el aire. -No se si no lo habrás notado... pero primero: Te amo mas que a nada en el mundo... y segundo: Creí que estaba mas que claro el hecho de que soy gay...- Volvió a reirse fuertemente - A menos que tu tengas vagina... y no lo creo... porque todas las veces que lo hicimos yo vi un buen amiguito- Seguía riendo fuertemente.

Yo estaba tan rojo como un tomate, bueno, al menos estaba seguro de que Gregory me amaba... pero por otro lado... a pesar de que lo amo, algunas veces no lo soporto. No soporto sus mimos, sus cuidados, su presencia, su voz, lo que dice, su risa, su forma de moverse, NADA!.

* * *

**Creo que me quedó mas o menos bien... bueno, a estas horas y con el sueño que tengo, de seguro cualquier cosa me parece mas o menos bien-**

**Espero les guste! COmenten! Anden bien!**

**BESOS:::LAS AMO!**


End file.
